


Épanoui

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-timeskip and Post-timeskip, Really poorly written fluff, Some Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: Épanoui-Joyful, Blooming, RadiantFelix blinks rapidly. It isn’t like him to be so sentimental, but he can’t help it, not when he’s inches away from sharing his life with the most important woman in his life. He chances a glance at the ring in his hands.It’s Rodrigue’s, one of the only things he’d left for him in his will, save for troublesome territory that needed to be defended. He takes a deep breath, and strides to the place he saw all those years ago, after the ball. The sight of her after all these years pushes him to make that final leap.





	Épanoui

**Author's Note:**

> I STILL HAVEN’T PLAYED ANY ROUTE OTHER THAN BLUE LIONS HAHA kill me I can’t I love Dimitri and Felix and my Sylvain and my boys.

Byleth gets under Felix’s skin. Every rare smile she bestows upon him, the gentle brushing of her arm against him when they’re walking side by side, even the way she moves when she spars with him irritates him. He feels vulnerable under the watchful gaze of his former professor, and no amount of training can erase the emotions she evokes from him. 

Felix had vehemently squandered any feelings towards Byleth even before Edelgard began her crusade against the Church of Seiros. He’d convinced himself that the near weekly tea times he’d been privy to were common, even though he only saw his comrades exit her quarters once a month at the very most. He’d disregarded the way Sylvain refrained from flirting with her in his vicinity, the not-so-subtle giggling from Annete and Mercedes whenever he came up to her desk with a question, and especially the way he’d cornered her after the ball, so inflamed from seeing Claude touch his beloved professor that he had to be alone with her. Emotions had no place on the battlefield, and when the battlefield was the only place Felix felt understood, he, of course, had to implement war tactics into his romantic endeavors. 

So he avoided her whenever possible. The moment she finished instruction, he’d sprinted away, unable (or perhaps unwilling) to face the nagging emotions that plagued his dreams. She eventually stopped asking him to tea, so used to the resounding no he gave her, and Felix would be lying if he said that the soft furrow of her eyebrow whenever he rejected her didn’t hurt him as well. 

The careful defenses he’d built around his emotions had effectively been decimated once she went missing. He had thought she was dead, and every rejection he had doled out came back full force. Every word left unsaid, every touch he’d brushed off, they all haunted him as he attempted to unify Fraeldarius territory. He saw her in every woman he passed, her large green eyes illuminated in the stars he adored so very much. He saw her in the blade of his sword, her graceful movements reflected in the enemies he ruthlessly cut down. 

Something within Felix snapped then and there. He’d convinced himself he’d never felt anything for his former professor, not even the faintest hint of a flame. For a while, it worked. He’d been able to forget about his mint-haired professor, the way her voice burned through him, warming his body. He devoted himself to the increasingly difficult challenge of staving off the Imperial forces, and for a bit, he almost felt normal. Five years was a long time to grieve his loss, and by the end of it, he couldn’t even recall her face. 

Until he found her again, in all her glory, burning as brightly as she had in his school days. She’d greeted him excitedly (or as excitedly someone as stoic as Byleth could manage), but he’d shrugged her off, unable and unwilling to face the same emotions she evoked. The fire in his heart had long since gone out, and the match Byleth held was a threat to the celibate lifestyle he’d cultivated thus far. 

But she kept trying. Again and again, she sparred with him, invited him for tea, and at some point, Felix stopped objecting. It felt so good to give in to the possibility of love that he couldn’t possibly refuse it. Tea turned into dinners, dinner turned into kisses stolen at her doorway, and soon, those kisses turned into something more. 

Felix blinks rapidly. It isn’t like him to be so sentimental, but he can’t help it, not when he’s inches away from sharing his life with the most important woman in his life. He chances a glance at the ring in his hands.It’s Rodrigue’s, one of the only things he’d left for him in his will, save for troublesome territory that needed to be defended. He takes a deep breath, and strides to the place he saw all those years ago, after the ball. The sight of her after all these years pushes him to make that final leap.

“Byleth, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
